This specification relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet.
Some users employ mobile devices to access information on the Internet. In some circumstances, users may be sensitive to costs associated with data transfers (e.g., access to Internet resources). For example, users that access Internet resources using a metered network (e.g., a mobile network having data rate charges or restrictions) may be less likely to access resources because of, among other things, uncertainties in the cost.